Trapped
by nasshhyuk
Summary: Eunhyuk hanya mengelus pelan punggung Donghae sebagai balasannya, dia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Kekasih gelap lebih tepatnya, dia adalah kekasih gelap Donghae yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang juga kekasih dari sahabatnya , Choi Siwon. /Eunhae Wonhae/ RnR?


Title : Trapped

Author : nasshhyuk

Pairing : Eunhae, Wonhae

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rating : K+

Disclaimer :

Eunhae belong each other lol

©nasshhyuk present

.

* * *

.

.

Asap kecil mengepul keluar dari mulut Donghae setiap kali dia menghela napasnya. Lelaki bermantel coklat itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan, dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk memakai syal tebal ditengah udara dingin yang tengah melanda kota Seoul ini, ah bukan tidak sempat, hanya tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk mengambil syal dan malah langsung pergi dengan pakaian seadanya seperti ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok itu tengah menunggunya, berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok pagar jembatan itu. Donghae menarik napasnya lalu kembali melangkah dengan langkah yang lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Hyuk" ucapnya

Lelaki bernama Eunhyuk itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia mendekat dan merengkuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menjalar dihatinya, rasanya sesak lebih dari apapun.

Donghae membalas pelukan itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma khas tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, dan dia harap dia bisa terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Hyuk, dia kembali" bisiknya pelan.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun, seakan dia sudah paham dengan jelas apa maksud perkataan Donghae barusan. "Ottokhae" gumam Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk hanya mengelus pelan punggung Donghae sebagai balasannya, dia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Kekasih gelap lebih tepatnya, dia adalah kekasih gelap Donghae yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang juga kekasih dari sahabatnya , Choi Siwon.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Donghae, menatap lekat kedua mata sayu yang terlihat begitu gelisah saat ini. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan sampai lupa mengenakan syal tebalmu karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu, kan?" ucapnya sambil melepas syal biru yang melingkar dilehernya dan melilitkannya pada leher Donghae dengan rapi.

Anggap dia sok tau, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Pasti Donghae merasa gelisah karena besok Siwon akan tiba di Seoul setelah hampir setahun tinggal di Amerika karena pekerjaannya.

Gelisah mungkin karena hubungan gelap ini akan berakhir sampai disini, atau Gelisah karena sampai detik ini Dia belum bisa memilih antara Eunhyuk dan Siwon, atau malah gelisah karena takut Siwon mengetahui kalau selama ini dia berpacaran dengan sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dibenak Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, namun Eunhyuk berusaha tetap tenang, seolah semuanya akan baik – baik saja nantinya. Ya, mungkin dengan begitu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa gelisah Donghae terhadap hal ini.

Eunhyuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Donghae, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatap lekat kedua matanya, berusaha meyakinkan Donghae melalui tatapan mata itu kalau semua akan baik – baik saja.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk menarik napas pelan. "Semuanya akan baik – baik saja, percayalah" ucapnya lagi.

Lagi – lagi Donghae mengangguk pelan, dia kembali memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Eunhyuk begitu baik padanya, Eunhyuk selalu membuatnya nyaman dan percaya sepenuhnya kalau semua akan baik – baik saja, Eunhyuk yang selalu melakukan apapun agar membuatnya bahagia. Lalu kenapa bukan Eunhyuk orang itu? orang yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar setiap kali mendengar suaranya, dan orang itu adalah Siwon.

.

.

.

Senyuman bahagia terukir dibibir Siwon, apalagi saat melihat sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berdiri menunggunya. Dia memanggil nama mereka berdua lalu melambaikan tangannya seraya mendekati keduanya, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat Donghae menggenggam erat lengannya dan tertawa pelan.

Setelahnya, Siwon kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Mencium aroma tubuh Donghae dari ceruk lehernya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chagi" bisiknya. Donghae yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menggeliat pelan.

"Hey, Jangan melupakan keberadaanku disini" ucap Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae tersadar karena sempat melupakan keberadaan Eunhyuk disana.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kaku sementara Siwon yang tidak tau apa – apa langsung beralih memeluk sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hyuk.. terimakasih sudah menjaga Donghae untukku"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, dia menatap Donghae, namun Donghae tampak menghindari tatapannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sendiri.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, "Ada banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian berdua, Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol" usulnya.

Donghae mengangguk antusias, sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

"Kajja—" Siwon menggenggam tangan Donghae, dan mulai mengobrol dengan kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk hanya menghela napasnya pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dia memasang earphone lalu memutar lagu dengan volume penuh. Tampaknya dia harus mulai kembali terbiasa seperti ini.

Saat berbincang dengan Siwon, diam – diam Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, yang tampak begitu tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tau Eunhyuk pasti kesal, bahkan cemburu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam dan pura – pura tidak tau seperti ini.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menopang dagunya sambil mengaduk – aduk kopi dihadapannya tanpa minat sedikitpun. Donghae dan Siwon masih terus berbincang – bincang sejak di airport tadi, bahkan tampaknya mereka t idak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan hari ini.

Tak jarang Siwon juga melibatkan Eunhyuk dalam pembicaraan mereka, namun Eunhyuk sudah tidak tertarik, dan benar – benar tidak tertarik akan hal itu, dan memilih untuk diam dan meresponnya dengan gumaman pelan atau sekedar tertawa pelan itupun terpaksa.

"Ah, Aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar" ucap Siwon lalu bangkit dan beranjak pergi menuju toilet, meninggalkan Donghae berdua dengan Eunhyuk. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk masih tetap seperti sebelumnya. Hanya mengaduk – aduk kopi yang sudah dingin, seakan tidak ingin memanfaatkan moment ini untuk berbicara dengan Donghae.

"Hyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan-ada-apa, padahal seharusnya dia tau Donghae pasti akan meminta maaf dan merasa tidak enak karena barusan.

Donghae hendak memegang tangan kiri Eunhyuk yang bebas, baru saja dia memegangnya, Eunhyuk langsung menarik kembali tangannya, tampak seperti sebuah penolakan.

"Mianhae, Hyuk" ucapnya pelan, tentunya dengan nada bersalah.

Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan, masih tidak mau menatap kedua mata Donghae. Donghae yang semakin merasa bersalah hanya bisa diam dan menghela napasnya.

Tak lama Siwon kembali, dia mengeryitkan dahinya heran saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah diantara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. _Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar, pikirnya._

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang ada masalah, huh?" tanyanya sembari duduk.

Eunhyuk maupun Donghae sontak menatap Siwon, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka mulutnya -hendak berbicara, namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu berbicara "Mianhae, Aku sedang tidak enak badan, moodku juga tidak begitu baik" ucapnya

Siwon mengangguk paham "Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, Ayo aku antar kau pulang, lagipula aku juga sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat" ucapnya, dia beralih menatap Donghae "Um, hari ini aku menginap di apartementmu ya, Chagi?" ucapnya lagi. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan, dari sudut matanya dia bisa lihat kalau Eunhyuk menatapnya lekat kali ini.

.

.

.

Baru saja Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur tiba – tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Donghae, dengan malas dia membaca pesan itu.

**From : Donghae**

**Maafkan aku hyuk, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal tadi**

Eunhyuk melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah. Baru beberapa jam Siwon kembali, dan hubungannya dengan Donghae sudah seperti ini. Ah, ini bukan salah Siwon sebenarnya, namun salah dia sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya pada Donghae.

Ya, ini adalah salahnya dan seharusnya dia siap menerima konsekuensinya. Seharusnya seperti itu, namun tidak pada kenyataannya. Bisakah Donghae adalah miliknya seutuhnya? dan terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun? Jawabannya tidak, karena dia sendiri tau hati Donghae masih tertuju pada Siwon.

Bahkan tidak akan serumit ini jika Donghae bisa memilihnya dan berkata jujur pada Siwon kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, meski beresiko Siwon akan membenci mereka, tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus bersembunyi terus seperti ini.

Eunhyuk terus memikirkan hal itu, berbagai spekulasi muncul dibenaknya, hingga tanpa sadar dia tertidur dan masuk kedalam mimpi indahnya bersama Donghae-nya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap ponselnya dengan penuh harapan, berharap Eunhyuk membalas pesannya meski hanya satu kata, setidaknya dia bisa tau kalau Eunhyuk tidak benar – benar marah padanya. Namun tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, 30 menit berlalu dan ponsel itu masih belum bergetar.

Donghae menghela napasnya lalu mematikan ponselnya. Tak lama dia merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang, merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu memegang tangan itu. Siwon membisikkan kata – kata cinta yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dia juga memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan pada leher Donghae, membuatnya menggeliat pelan.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, hari dimana aku bisa bersamamu lagi" bisiknya

Donghae hanya tersenyum "Aku bahkan hampir sekarat karena tidak bertemu denganmu hampir setahun ini" ucap Siwon lagi. Lagi – lagi Donghae hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau berlebihan, Siwonnie" balasnya.

"Huh?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau bilang aku berlebihan? Memangnya kau tidak seperti itu huh?" ucapnya sambil menjitak pelan Donghae.

Donghae tertawa pelan, lalu pura – pura berpikir "Um, jika tidak bagaimana?" godanya

Siwon memegang pinggul Donghae, sementara Donghae mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon "Jahat sekali.. tentu kau harus berkata kalau kau juga hampir sekarat sepertiku, atau—"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau—" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae "Atau aku akan menciummu" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae tersenyum nakal, dia memainkan jari terlunjuknya di antara dada bidang kekasihnya itu sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapa seduktif. Siwon tersenyum, dia tau apa mau Donghae. Tanpa ragu lagi dia meraih tengkuk Donghae dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Malam itu, Donghae kembali terbuai dengan sentuhan – sentuhan manis dari Siwon yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
